An information processing apparatus includes an operating system (OS) and a basic input output system (BIOS), and executes an application (application software).
When the application is executed, the OS manages a memory (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-157133 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-316645).
The BIOS provides the OS and the application with input and output means to and from hardware. In addition, the BIOS executes a startup process of the information processing apparatus.
Typically, an application exchanges data with a BIOS through an OS. Thus, in information processing apparatuses described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-157133, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-316645, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-014637, the BIOS and each of applications cannot realizes shared data without the OS. Therefore, in the information processing apparatuses described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-157133, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-316645, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-014637, there is a problem in that a collaborative operation only by the BIOS and the applications cannot be executed.
In recent years, Unified Extensible Firmware Interface (UEFI) has been used as an extension of a BIOS (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-014637).